Gun cabinets range in design from simple, inexpensive homemade designs to complex, expensive commercial designs. There remains, however, room for improvements in gun cabinet designs. For example, gun cabinets commonly support rifles and shotguns on the floor of the cabinet which is fixedly secured to the cabinet walls. This arrangement makes it difficult to remove a gun from the cabinet especially when several guns are stored in the cabinet and the gun must be taken out past the other guns. It is awkward and problematic to remove a gun from a typical gun cabinet without scratching or otherwise damaging the gun or one of the other guns in the cabinet. It is also awkward and problematic to put a gun into a typical gun cabinet without scratching or otherwise damaging the gun or one of the other guns in the cabinet
It would be desirable if a gun cabinet were able to hold and support guns in a fashion which facilitated their insertion and removal from the cabinet. It would also be desirable if a gun cabinet were to efficiently use its interior space for storage of guns while facilitating their easy insertion and removal. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved gun cabinet which is designed to facilitate insertion and removal of guns into and out of the cabinet while also efficiently using the storage space inside the cabinet.
Thus, the present invention is directed to a gun cabinet having a base with one or more notches to accommodate at least one caster which supports a tall drawer on an associated floor. The drawer can be easily pulled forward from the cabinet to facilitate removal of guns from the cabinet. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pair of tall drawers each have a foot portion and an opening with respective openings facing each other. Storage shelves are located in between the tall drawers for storage of ammunition, shooting accessories, handguns and the like.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.